Selima Hill
Selima Hill (born 13 October 1945) is an English poet.Selima Hill, British Council. Web, Oct. 6, 2015. Life Hill was born in Hampstead, London, England and grew up in rural England and Wales. She read Moral Sciences at New Hall, Cambridge University (1965-7). She regularly collaborates with artists and has worked on multimedia projects with the Royal Ballet, Welsh National Opera and BBC Bristol. She is a tutor at the Poetry School in London, and has taught creative writing in hospitals and prisons. A selected poems: Gloria, was published in 2008. She was a Fellow at the University of Exeter.http://www.rlf.org.uk/fellowshipscheme/profile.cfm?fellow=29&menu=2 Hill lives in Lyme Regis.http://www.academi.org/list-of-writers/i/133386/ Her most recent book of poetry is People Who Like Meatballs (2012), shortlisted for the Forward Poetry Prize (Best Poetry Collection of the Year). Writing Fiona Sampson, The Guardian: "Selima Hill's 1984 collection Saying Hello at the Station introduced arguably the most distinctive truth teller to emerge in British poetry since Sylvia Plath. In the quarter-century since that debut, her voice has deepened and strengthened as its subject matter has widened from bereavement and life in a psychiatric unit to more general difficulties with men, family relationships, and the business of living. The simultaneous publication of Hill's new collection The Hat, and a Selected Poems, Gloria, is the perfect moment to rediscover this inimitably exhilarating poet." Recognition *1986 Cholmondeley Award *1988 Arvon Foundation/Observer International Poetry Competition, for The Accumulation of Small Acts of Kindness *1997 Forward Poetry Prize (shortlist), for Violet *1997 T.S. Eliot Prize (shortlist), for Violet *1997 Whitbread Poetry Award (shortlist), for Violet *2001 T.S. Eliot Prize (shortlist), for Bunny *2001 Whitbread Poetry Award, for Bunny *2010 Michael Marks Award for Advice on Wearing Animal Prints *2012 Forward Poetry Prize (shortlist) for People Who Like Meatballs Except where noted, award information courtesy The Poetry Archive.Selima Hill (b. 1945), The Poetry Archive. Web, Jan. 25, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Saying Hello at the Station''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1984. *''My Darling Camel''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1988. *''The Accumulation of Small Acts of Kindness''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1989. *''A Little Book of Meat''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1993. *''Trembline Hearts in the Bodies of Dogs: New and selected poems''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1994. *''Violet''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1997. *''My Sister’s Horse''. Westgate, UK: Smith / Doorstop Books, 1998. *''Bunny''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Blooxaxe, 2001. *''Portrait of my Lover as a Horse''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Blooxaxe, 2002, *''Lou-Lou''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Blooxaxe, 2004. *''Red Roses''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Blooxaxe, 2006. *''Gloria: Selected poems''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Blooxaxe, 2008. *''The Hat''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Blooxaxe, 2008. *''Fruitcake''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Blooxaxe, 2009. *''Advice on Wearing Animal Prints''. Birmingham, UK: Flarestack Poets, 2009. *''People who Like Meatballs''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Blooxaxe, 2012. Edited *''Jumping Over Trees: Poems from the Poetry Library''. London: South Bank Centre, 2000. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Selima Hill, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 25, 2014. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"Being a Wife" *4 poems at "Poems of the Week", The Guardian ;Audio / video *Selima Hill (b. 1945 at The Poetry Archive *Selima Hill at YouTube ;About *Selima Hill at the British Council *Selima Hill at The Poetry Business * "Interview with Selima Hill", LIDIA VIANU, Desperado Essay-Interviews, Editura Universitatii din Bucuresti, 2006 *[http://www.poetrybooks.co.uk/poetry_portal/review_advice_on_wearing_animal_prints_by_selima_hill review of Advice on Wearing Animal Prints] at Poetry Book Society *Poetry Analysis: "The World's Entire Wasp Population" by Selima Hill Category:1945 births Category:Living people Category:English women poets Category:Academics of the University of Exeter Category:Alumni of the University of Cambridge Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:English women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:People from London